Trust Fall
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Dante get's an idea on how he and Angie can get their trust build up so they can go play a quest on Conquer of All Worlds Angie takes them to the park where they end up having more then just a simple trust exercise


Trust Fall

"Come on Angie you have to trust me on this!" Dante exasperated to his Brown haired female team mate that stormed through the hall way of school that day.

"Why should I Dante? When you have tricked me every single time I trusted you and you never listen to me." She replied back when she finally got to her locker and started to undo her combination on her lock.

He looked at the ground guilty and the truth of her words. In the past he had tricked her into doing things he needed done like their partnered assignment for history together where he just left her to explain his chaotic mess of a diagram. But this time he really needed to her trust him on his decision to follow him on a quest in Conquer of All Worlds to defeat the Blue Diamond double back Dragon.

He suddenly got a bright idea which doesn't happen often and asked her sweetly enough as best as he could, "Well how about we rekindle that trust between us with a Trust fall?"

She closed her locker and looked at him with a gapped mouth and replied, "Are you serious."

"Sure why not? You do know what a trust fall is right?"

Angie shot him a glare.

"Gotcha. Well why can't we just do one to re establish our trust. We have to work together in our team anyway, this is just a perfect situation for us to use."

She rolled her eyes and pointed one of her pink nail polished fingers and said, "Fine we'll do a trust fall but I choose where we do it. And it isn't going to be here of all places."

So after school, Angie led them to the local park near the Skate bowl where Dante's friends were skate boarding were filming another one of their whole on purpose accidents.

She got up onto a park bench in front of the bowl and said, "Alright we'll do the trust fall right here then."

He looked at her shocked and glanced over at his buddies where they stopped to watch what she was doing as she turned around. "Right here? Really?"

"Yes really. Is there a problem Dante?"

"No not really…"

Angie sensed why he wasn't so head into doing it now as she glanced over her shoulder and saw his friends looking at her with curious looks.

"Look if I want to trust you and if you want to gain my trust than you are just going to have to ignore your friends and just focus on me." She told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

But as she turned back around her foot slip and she squeaked as she turned her body around to face a shock Dante, who instinctively caught her in his arms and they fell backwards and Dante tripped back into the skate bowl and protected her with his own body.

As they came to their senses they heard the "Ooooooooh's" That were coming from the guys around them and the whistling that some of them were doing and they finally realized why. They were kissing.

They quickly got up from the awkward position and turned away from each other as some of them said, "Oh come on. That's it? Seriously?! No confession?"

Dante got out of the skate bowl first and helped Angie out next as they quickly made their way to the bus stop and as they got onto the bus a short few minutes later they sat in an awkward silence.

"So about what happened back there….. Sorry about that..." Dante said to her as he glanced over to her with a partial grin.

Angie just asked a simple question in return, "Did you enjoy that little lip lock we had?"

That brought a blush up to his cheeks as he started to stutter, "Ye-Yeah a-a little but that is…."

He was completely thrown off guard as she suddenly leaned in closed to Dante's face and asked him, "Well what's the first instinct that pops into your head right now as I'm this close to you."

He didn't even reply as he finished the space between them and kissed her softly on the lips as she closed her eyes to his warm embrace. He cuddled her head closer to his gently and as they parted they sticked close to each other's faces. Feeling the warmth that the other gave off.

"Now what was my good dead that got me a girlfriend so quickly."

Angie smiled, "Just a little trust fall that's all it was."


End file.
